Pokemon: Kazuto Journeys
by MerlockVonBaron
Summary: Summary in fic
1. Prologue

"**Pokémon: Kazuto Journey" (rewrite)**

**By **

**Brian "Shadow" Carter**

**Hello everyone. I hope everyone is enjoying Alex and Sammy's Kanto Journey. I decided to revive the Kazuto Journeys following Ash Ketchum as he travels through Kazuto. He won't be alone though. A former friend he traveled with recently will join him. There will be a few changes to the story. Ash will meet new friends and rivals. Note, this will not have any ties to the other story I got going. **

**Prologue:**

"Here is our winner of the Kalos League, Ash Ketchum." A man said walking up to a raven haired male who appeared to be about sixteen years of age said.

"Thank you. I was glad to be able to win the league." The boy said as he accepted the trophy.

A short time later, Ash left the stadium and was greeted by three other people. A girl with blonde hair who appeared to be about nine years old, a male who appeared to be Ash's age who had blonde hair and glasses, and a female about fifteen who had a pink fedora with honey blonde hair that was short was all standing there talking.

"Well, Ash, what are your goals now?" the boy wearing a blue jumpsuit and a strange backpack on his back asked.

"I'm going back to Kanto once we get back to Lumiose City." Ash said.

"I can't wait till we get home, Clemont. I miss daddy and I want to tell him about all my journeys." The girl wearing a greyish shirt with a white skirt and grey leggings on said.

"I'm heading back to Vaniville Town then from there I don't know." The honey blonde girl said as she smiled.

"Serena, would it be ok if I accompany you there?" Ash asked with a smile.

"Yes, I would love it if you would. That way you can say bye to my mom." Serena said smiling.

"I plan on going back to the gym so I can give Clembot a break." Clemont explained.

Everyone left the stadium. Eventually they were back in Lumiose City and decided to split up. Ash and Serena walked over to Vaniville and was greeted by Serena's mom. After talking, Ash spent the night. The next day, after breakfast, Ash said his goodbye and went back to Lumiose city to catch his flight. He stopped by the lab to have Professor Sycamore, the region's professor send all the Kalos Pokémon he caught to be sent back to Professor Oak's lab. After that was done, he went off to the airport.

Hours later, he returned to Kanto and was greeted by Professor Oak, an older male who appeared to be in his sixties with grey hair and was wearing a lab coat.

"Welcome back, Ash. Congratulations on your victory." The older man known as Samuel Oak, the Kanto region professor said.

"Thank you, Professor. Did my Pokémon from Kalos make it to the lab?" Ash asked as he smiled.

"Yes, and they indeed are some great Pokémon." Professor Oak said.

Ash decided to send all his Pokémon he caught in Kalos expect his first Pokémon he was ever given. That Pokémon was Pikachu. He was a yellow mouse Pokémon with a zigzag tail with red cheeks. He as usual sat on Ash's shoulder. Surprisingly, a certain Team Rocket trio didn't bother to try to take Pikachu from him when he left the Kalos league. The reason was they were summoned by Giovanni while they were working at the stadium for another mission.

At the Team Rocket base, a man with grey hair and a black and red suit with a small red 'r' on the left pocket of the shirt was sitting in his chair. He was facing a male with blue hair and a female with reddish colored hair. Next to them was a cat Pokémon with a gold charm on his forehead.

"Jessie, James, and Meowth, good job on getting some good Pokémon from the Kalos region. I want you three to head to a region known as Kazuto. You can board the train in Saffron City to get there. Once there, contact me for further instructions and get some new Pokémon there.", the man said with an evil smirk on his face.

The trio nodded and walked off. Meanwhile, in Kanto, Ash and Professor Oak had just arrived in a place known as Pallet Town. Ash was dropped off at his house and Professor Oak drove off waving bye to Ash.

"Pikachu, we are home. I can't wait to tell mom about our adventures." Ash said as he was happy when he saw his house.

"Pikachu." The yellow mouse Pokémon chirped.

Ash walked into the house and saw a humanoid mime like Pokémon outside sweeping the sidewalk. Ash knew him as Mr. Mime.

"Hi, Mimey, good to see you boy. Mom! I'm home!" Ash yelled as he went inside.

"My Ashy boy is home! I am so glad to see you and Pikachu. Sorry I couldn't be there to greet you when you arrived. I was so busy preparing your favorite dinner." The older woman who appeared to be in her thirties said as she smiled.

The woman known as Delia was happy to see her son home. She had a pinkish colored blouse and a yellow skirt and brown hair tied in a ponytail. They had started eating and talked about Ash's trip through Kalos. Ash then decided he was tired and wanted to get some sleep and told his mom he was going to see his Pokémon at the lab tomorrow.

The next day, Delia was making breakfast. The smell reached Ash's room which caused Pikachu to wake up. Pikachu shocked Ash so he could wake up as well.

"Pikachu, why did you shock me?" Ash asked as he woke up from the shock.

Ash then looked at the clock and realized it was morning and rushed downstairs. He finished his breakfast then he and Pikachu left for the lab.

"Professor Oak, it's me Ash! I came to see my Pokémon." Ash said.

"Ash, Professor Oak is out doing his radio show. I'm here covering for him. Here are your pokeballs." A male who appeared to be eighteen years old wearing a green shirt with blue shorts.

"Tracey, good to see you again. How are you doing?" Ash asked.

"Good. I got something else for you to. This is a packet from Professor Oak. He said some new species of Pokémon in another region was discovered there and wants you to go to the Kazuto Region to meet with Professor Woods in Rose City. Inside is a ferry ticket from Vermillion City to Rose City. Professor Woods will be there to greet you and take you to the lab." The male known as Tracey explained.

"Sweet, a new region and Pokémon. Is that awesome Pikachu?" Ash asked as Pikachu nodded.

"You will leave for Saffron City tomorrow. Professor Oak said he can take you there himself." Tracey said.

Ash nodded and went outside and let out his Kalos team. He spent the whole day at the lab. When it got late, he went home to tell his mom about a new journey during dinner. The next day, he got up and went downstairs. His mom handed him new clothes to wear for the journey. He got dressed after he had breakfast. He was wearing a red shirt with a black vest. His also had on black jeans and black fingerless gloves. His hat was a darker shade of blue with a red pokeball symbol.

"Ash, before you go, you have a call on the video phone." His mom said.

Ash went downstairs and took the call. It was his friend Serena.

"Serena, I was just about to head out to a new region. How are things with you?" Ash asked

"_Good, Ash. Your mom told me you were going to the Kazuto Region. When she mentioned it, I decided to go as well. I want to continue to travel with you. I'll be leaving for Rose city tomorrow by plane and will meet you at the port with Professor Woods. I already spoke to him and he told me he will be meeting me at the airport." Serena explained with a smile._

Serena told Ash that she will be glad to see him when he arrives and hung up. Ash made his way to the lab and was greeted by Professor Oak who was ready to take Ash to Vermillion City to catch his boat. His mom followed behind so she can see him off.

After a long drive, Ash and Pikachu was finally aboard the boat to his newest adventure, The Kazuto Region. He waved bye to Professor Oak and his mom.

"Attention, passengers, the boat from Vermillion City to Rose City, capital of the Kazuto Region will be departing soon. We will be in Rose City in a few hours. This is a nonstop trip." A voice over the intercom said.

After a few hours, he finally arrived in Kazuto.

"Attention passengers, we have arrived in Rose City, the capital of the Kazuto Region. Please enjoy your stay and make sure you take all your belongings." The voice boomed over the intercom again.

"Pikachu, we have arrived. This must be Rose City. It is indeed beautiful." Ash said as Pikachu nodded in amazement.

"It is indeed beautiful, Ash." An unknown voice said from behind prompting Ash to turn around.

**Who was that unknown voice? What kind of adventures will Ash have? Find out in Chapter 2: "New Journey in Kazuto"**"


	2. Chapter 2

"**Pokémon: Katuzo Journey" (rewrite)**

**By **

**Brian "Shadow" Carter**

**Make sure you read chapter 1 first. Enjoy the next installment.**

**Chapter 2: "New Journey in Kazuto"**

Last time when we last saw Ash Ketchum, he and his prized Pikachu had just arrived at Rose City. The city itself was quite large. A lot of the buildings had different colored roses outside of them. Ash had just admired the beauty of the place when he heard an unknown voice agreeing with him. Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder and ran to the person who he recognized and jumped up to hug the person.

"Good to see you, Pikachu. I missed you." The girl wearing a red and black blouse and a black skirt said.

She also had on a black fedora with a red pokeball symbol and black knee high leggings and pink shoes on. Her hair was still short. Ash saw where Pikachu was and noticed who the voice belonged to and smiled.

"Serena, it is good to see you again. I missed you." Ash said as Serena placed Pikachu down and hugged Serena.

"Ash, I missed you to. I'm happy that I'll be able to travel with you again." Serena said as she smiled.

"Well, you must be the famous Ash Ketchum. Welcome to the Kazuto Region." A dark skinned male said wearing a lab coat.

"Ash, this is Professor Woods. He is the regional professor here and hands out new Pokémon to new trainers." Serena said as Ash extended his hand out to the professor.

"Thank you for agreeing to meet with me, Professor." Ash said with a smile.

"You are welcome, Ash. I had to call Professor Oak that I wanted to meet you when you won the Kalos League. I also watched previous tournaments you were in and I was impressed by your battling style and kindness for Pokémon." Professor Woods explained.

"I didn't know I had fans out here. Now, Serena, how did you meet Professor Woods?" Ash asked rubbing his head.

"Professor Sycamore introduced me to him when I took a trip to the lab to see my Pokémon and asked if I can come to Kazuto to meet him. I said yes so I called you." Serena explained smiling.

"Now, let's get to my lab so I can upgrade both of your pokedexes." Professor Woods said as everyone walked to his car.

Unknown to Ash, three people walked off the boat. They were no other than Jessie, James, and Meowth who were in disguises.

"Well, who would have known da twerp would be coming to Kazuto as well." Meowth said with an evil grin.

"We should follow him and the twerpette that traveled with him through the Kalos Region to the lab." Jessie said.

"Let's get going." James said as the trio walked off.

As Ash, Serena, and the professor arrived at the lab, they walked in to a large room that had video phones and lots of lab equipment. They were greeted by a female who had blonde hair wearing a lab coat.

"Guys, meet my assistant, Rebekah. She's a Pokémon doctor in training and an aspiring breeder. I sometimes send her to places where there's no Pokémon center to tend to sick and injured Pokémon. She even makes her own Pokémon medicine and food. Rebekah, this is Ash, Pikachu, and Serena." Professor Woods explained.

"Nice to meet you, kids." The female known as Rebekah said.

"Nice to meet you also, Rebekah. I'm glad to meet another breeder." Ash said as he extended his hand out.

"My, my, that Pikachu is so cute Ash. Is it ok if I can examine him?"

"Sure. Pikachu, Rebekah is going to examine you to make sure you are healthy, ok. You be good for her." Ash said as he handed Pikachu over to Rebekah.

Rebekah and Pikachu walked into another room while Professor Woods brought out a table. On it was different colored pokedexes, empty pokeballs, and three other pokeballs with a water droplet, leaf, and flame on it. As he brought out the table, another male walked in who appeared to be about ten years old. He wore a green shorts and a white shirt with a black vest. His hair was blue.

"Hello, my name is Bo and I came to get my first Pokémon." The boy said.

"Welcome, Bo. I heard you were coming from Evergreen Town today. Here are your three choices: Stumphant, the tree elephant Pokémon; Seapant, the water snake Pokémon; and lastly Flameline, the flaming feline Pokémon." Professor Woods said as he sent out three different Pokémon for the boy known as Bo to take.

"If you want to check out each Pokémon, take this and it will help you out." Professor Woods said again as he handed Bo a black pokedex.

Flareline is an orange and red color cat like pokemon who has a flame tip tail. Her eyes are a reddish color. Stumphant is a cross between a tree stump and an elephant whose trunk is more like a vine and is a green color and has two small green leaves on his head. His coloring is mostly brown with bark like features. He has bright green eyes as well.

Seapant has a bluish green color to most of his body while his underbelly is white. He has no limbs but can coil up so he can stand on land. He also has bright bluish green eyes.

Bo scanned each Pokémon before deciding to make a choice.

"**Stumphant, the stump elephant pokemon. Stumphant uses its trunk as a vine to reach places no other Pokémon could.**

**Seapant, the water snake pokemon. Seapant can blend into watery surrondings to fool its prey.**

**Flareline, the fire kitten pokemon. Flareline has a flame on its tail to indicate it is healthy. If the flame goes out, Flareline dies." Bo's pokedex beeped.**

"I'll take Stumphant, sir." Bo said as he put his pokedex away.

Professor Woods nodded and returned all three Pokémon to their balls and handed Bo Stumphant's ball plus five other pokeballs. Bo was about to walk off until Ash stopped him.

"Bo, I am Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town in the Kanto Region and I would like to challenge you to a battle." Ash called out prompting Bo to turn around.

"No offense but I doubt someone like you would be able to beat me with that yellow rodent on your shoulder at all. Besides, what would you be doing here if you say you are from the Kanto Region?" Bo snapped back causing Ash to look angry.

"One, I am here to compete in the Kazuto League. Two, I ranked in the top 16 in the Indigo League, I am the Orange League champion, top 8 in the Silver Conference, top 8 in the Ever Grande Conference, top 4 in the Sinnoh League, offered a spot in the Battle Frontier after beating the Frontier Brains but declined, top 8 in Unova League, and winner of the Kalos League.

"Well, those were quite the accomplishments. I, Bo Drake, will accept your challenge then." Bo said as he readied his pokeball.

"There is a small spot outside you two can use. I'll be happy to referee the battle for you guys if you want me to." Professor Woods happily said.

Ash and Bo nodded and walked outside. Bo took his spot on one side of a small clearing outside while Ash stood on the other side. Serena and Rebekah stood on the sidelines to watch the battle.

"This is a one on one battle between Bo Drake of Evergreen Town and Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. Trainers, call out your Pokémon." Professor Woods demanded as he waved his hands.

"Pikachu, this is our first Kazuto Region battle. Let's have our first win in a new region, buddy." Ash said as Pikachu nodded and jumped off Ash's shoulder.

"Stumphant, it is battle time! It is time to win our very first battle ever!" Bo yelled as he sent out Stumphant.

"Let's see what this yellow rodent is before we make our first move." Bo said again as he took out his pokedex.

"**Pikachu, the electric mouse Pokémon. This Pokémon has electricity-storing pouches on its cheeks. These appear to become electrically charged during the night while Pikachu sleeps. It occasionally discharges electricity when it is dozy after waking up." The pokedex beeped.**

"Well, an electric type. This should be no problem at all. Since grass types have an advantage over electric, this will be easy." Bo said again.

"Type doesn't have anything to do with how you win your battles. It's all about strategies and I been known to come up with some good ones to overcome many disadvantages." Ash said as Pikachu got prepared to battle.

"You battle your way and I'll battle my way. Stumphant, use tackle attack on Pikachu!" Bo demanded as Stumphant started running towards Pikachu.

"Pikachu, dodge and use quick attack!" Ash demanded.

Pikachu jumped out of the way and ran as fast as he could hitting Stumphant and knocking him down.

"Stumphant, get up and use vine whip!" Bo demanded again.

Stumphant got back up and his trunk glowed and got longer as it extended becoming a vine to hit Pikachu.

"Pikachu, jump on the vine and use thunder bolt while on the vine!" Ash demanded again as Pikachu nodded unleashing a powerful electric attack on Stumphant while on top of the vine.

Stumphant fainted causing Bo to return him.

"Winner of this match due to Stumphant being unable to battle is Ash and Pikachu." Professor Woods said extending one hand pointing towards Ash.

"We did it, Pikachu! We won our first match." Ash said as he held up two fingers.

"Next time we meet, I'll beat you, Ash. Mark my words." Bo said as he walked off.

"Great job, Ash. You are surely a great trainer." Serena said as she walked up and hugged Ash causing him to blush.

"Ash, why don't we head back inside and Rebekah can heal up Pikachu for you. Meanwhile, I would like you to help me with something I been testing." Professor Woods said as everyone walked back into the lab.

Ash handed Pikachu to Rebekah and followed her, Professor Woods, and Serena inside the lab. Outside, Jessie, James, and Meowth were overhearing what was said.

"I wonder what the professor want da twerps to test out for him." Meowth said as he scratched his head.

"Whatever it is, we should steal it along with Pikachu." Jessie said as she looked through her binoculars.

"According to an email I read from the boss, it is called a poke-translator. We are to steal the plans for it." James explained.

Jessie and Meowth nodded and the trio walked off closer to the lab.

**Will Team Rocket be successful in stealing the plans for the poke-translator? What else is in store for Ash and Serena? Find out in Chapter 2: "Poke-Translating Trouble"**

**A/N: I am not sure if I'll finish Alex and Sammy's Kanto Journey at all. I like the revamped version of this story so much; I want to concentrate on this more. If I do the other one, I'll make a few changes to it. I am going to bring in mega evolution and bring back Pokémon contests because I miss seeing them. I have a few questions to ask.**

**1: Would anyone like to see Serena be a coordinator?**

**2: Does anyone have better ideas for the names of the starters and possible names of their evolution forms? I'll give you credit and your oc can be put into the story for the best suggestion.**

**3: Should Rebekah be a traveling companion? I like the goal of her being a traveling Pokémon doctor in training and a breeder but I just want to know if she should travel with Ash.**

**Any other suggestions will be considered. If you want to add an oc, feel free to do so. I do have ocs for this story planned out.**


	3. Chapter 3

"**Pokémon: Katuzo Journey"(rewrite)**

**By **

**Brian "Shadow" Carter**

**Chapter 2: "Poke-Translating Trouble"**

**Welcome back. Still no reviews to any chapters but I am not giving up. Enjoy our next story.**

Last we saw our heroes; Ash had his first battle with a new trainer named Bo Drake. He beat the guy and now is back inside the lab. Professor Woods just asked Ash to test a new item that he created in hopes it can be produced for all other trainers to use.

Outside, Team Rocket was overhearing what was going on and made their plans to steal Pikachu and the research on the item.

"Ash, I would like to present you the Poke-Translator. This watch will allow you to hear your Pokémon that is currently on your team. Once I link it to your new pokedex, you'll be only able to use it on your team even after you capture a new Pokémon. It is a prototype at the moment but with your help testing the device, I should be able to submit all my research to a company that will produce them for other trainers." Professor Woods explained as he handed a blue watch with speakers on it.

"So, I'll be able to understand what Pikachu is saying with this watch. That is so cool." Ash said as he was dancing around.

"Give it a try after Pikachu is healed, Ash. I want to see if I was successful in inventing such a device." Professor Woods said again.

Rebekah just walked out of a room with Pikachu following. Pikachu ran up to Ash and jumped on his shoulder.

"Pikachu, how are you feeling, buddy?" Ash asked as he turned on the watch on his arm.

"_I feel just great. Rebekah is a great nurse." Pikachu said as the watch translated everything Pikachu said._

"Cool. The device works. I can understand Pikachu now." Ash said as he smiled.

"That's awesome Ash. Now, I can submit my report." Professor Woods said with a smile.

"Pikachu is in perfect health, Ash. I hope you guys have a safe journey." Rebekah said as she also smiled

Just then, three well-dressed people walked in. One was a male who had bluish colored hair tied in a ponytail and sunglasses. He wore a suit that was a bluish colored. A female with reddish colored hair and a red colored skirt and red colored jacket and white blouse stood next to him. She had on glasses. The last one was shorter who also wore a suit and sunglasses.

"Excuse me. I am looking for Professor Woods." The male said.

"I am him. May I help you three?" Professor Woods inquired.

"Yes. We were sent here by the patenting office to collect the plans for the poke-translator you made so it could be patented." The woman said.

The shorter one walked towards Ash and Pikachu.

"Well, dat's a fine Pikachu you got dere young man." The shorter one said as he took one look at Pikachu.

"Thank you. He is my first Pokémon and my best friend." Ash said with a smile.

"I never heard of anyone from a patent office coming here to collect my research. I was told to go in deliver my research in person." Professor Woods said as he looked confused.

"We figure we save you a trip, Professor. We just got to make sure the translator gets patented before going to whoever it will be produced. Now, if you will transfer the data to this flash drive, we will be on our way." The man said again handing Professor Woods a flash drive.

Professor Woods took the drive and went to the computer and copied his research to the flash drive then handed it to the male. The shorter man decided to grab Pikachu with a robotic arm and the three people walked off.

"Hey, those three just took Pikachu!" Ash snapped as he ran after them.

Serena, Rebekah, and Professor Woods ran out and stopped the three people.

"You three are not from the patent office. Give me back the research and return Pikachu!" Professor Woods demanded.

"I don't think so, Professor. We got what we wanted so prepare for trouble!" the woman yelled out.

"Make it double!" The man demanded.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all people within our nations!"

"Jessie!" The woman yelled out as she took her disguise off.

"James!" The man yelled out as he took his disguise off.

"Team Rocket blasts off day and night!"

"Surrender now and prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! Dat's right!" The shorter male yelled out taking of his disguise as well.

"Team Rocket! I should have known it was going to be you three!" Ash snapped.

"You know those three?" Rebekah inquired.

"Yes, they are thieves who steal Pokémon. We need to get Pikachu back." Ash said with an angry look.

"James, send the data to the boss while Meowth and I handle the twerps." Jessie demanded.

"Already on it, Jess. The data is on the way to him now." James said as he sent the research to Giovanni.

"Delphox, come on out! We need help getting Pikachu back!" Serena said as she sent out a yellow and maroon colored humanoid fox Pokémon.

Delphox was a yellow and maroon colored fox like Pokémon who stood on two legs with orange colored fur in her ears and an orange colored tail with patches of white fur. She also holds a twig in her hand.

"Delphox, use flamethrower on Team Rocket and send them flying!" Serena demanded again as Delphox fired off a flamethrower hitting Team Rocket causing their equipment to explode and freeing Pikachu.

"Team Rocket blasts off again!" All three yelled blasting off into the sky as Pikachu was caught by Ash and the flash drive was caught by Professor Woods.

"Good job, Delphox. Return and get some rest." Serena said as she returned Delphox.

"Wow, Serena, I haven't seen Delphox in a long time." Ash said.

"I decided to bring her along with me to Kazuto." Serena said as she put the pokeball away.

"Serena, I want to thank you for saving my research. I hope that those thieves didn't give it to anyone. If you come inside, I'll give you one of the starters I have." Professor Woods said as everyone walked inside.

"Ash, I also would like to give you a starter pokemon for this region as well for agreeing to test out the translator for me." Professor Woods said again as he let out Seapant and Flareline.

"I'll take Seapant, Professor." Serena said as Professor Woods handed her Seapant's ball.

"I guess Flareline is mine." Ash said as Professor Woods handed him Flareline's ball.

"I also want you both to have a pokedex and some extra pokeballs." Professor Woods said as he handed Ash and Serena a pokedex and pokeballs.

They returned their new pokemon and scanned their new Pokémon. Flareline knew ember, scratch, tackle, and tail whip while Seapant knew wrap, bite, water gun, and tackle.

"Ash, the first gym is in Sandy Village. The trainer there uses ground type Pokémon. To get through there, you will have to go through a forest towards the north exit of the city then you will be in a large desert known as the Sandy Desert." Professor Woods explained.

Ash and Serena nodded and walked off when they were stopped by Rebekah. She rushed to them and was in her traveling clothes which consisted of a pink skirt and a white button down shirt. She had a red and black colored backpack on her back.

"Rebekah, where are you going?" Ash asked.

"I want to go with you guys if it is ok. I want to travel more so I can help more Pokémon out there." Rebekah explained.

"I have no problem with it. Ash, what about you?" Serena asked.

"Welcome aboard, Rebekah." Ash said extending a hand out to Rebekah.

"We should stop at a Pokémon center and get you registered, Ash. Serena, if you want to try out being a coordinator, there's a contest hall in Arbor City. It is also home to a grass type gym as well." Rebekah explained.

Everyone went to the Pokémon center in town so Ash can register for the league. After receiving his badge case and everyone having their Pokémon checked out, they left Rose City. On the road, they continued walking.

"We should set up camp here, guys. I can cook up some dinner for everyone. Plus, it will be good to let our Pokémon out." Rebekah explained again.

Everyone nodded as they let out their Pokémon. Rebekah let out a pink egg shaped Pokémon that had a egg in its pouch.

"Wow, you got a Chansey. She is beautiful, Rebekah." Serena said as she took out her pokedex.

"**Chansey, the egg Pokémon. Chansey lays nutritionally excellent eggs on an everyday basis. The eggs are so delicious; they are easily and eagerly devoured by even those people who have lost their appetite." The pokedex beeped.**

"Chansey is the trademark Pokémon in Pokémon centers throughout Kazuto. I raised this Chansey from an egg I got from my mom who runs the Pokémon center in Evergreen Town." Rebekah explained.

"You are related to a Nurse Joy?" Ash asked looking confused.

"Yes, I am but unlike my mother, I rather travel all over to help Pokémon. I even went to school to be a doctor." Rebekah explained more.

Serena smiled as she was grooming Delphox and Seapant. Rebekah placed food out for her Chansey and made food for Pikachu and Flareline and then started to prep food for her, Ash, and Serena until they heard a noise.

Ash ran towards where the noise was heard and spotted a brown and white bird Pokémon on the ground. The Pokémon looked like it was injured. Its wings were a reddish and brown color and had yellow talons and a yellow beak. The bird had a white under body.

"Falcling!" The bird Pokémon chirped weakly.

Ash scanned the bird Pokémon with his pokedex.

"**Falcling, the small hatchling pokemon. After hatching, Falcling can usually have trouble flying." The pokedex beeped.**

"Hey, are you ok, Falcling? Don't worry, I'll help you out." Ash said as he grabbed the small hatchling Pokémon and brought it to Rebekah.

**Will Ash and his friends save Falcling in time? Find out next time in Chapter 3: "An Air Raising Battle"**

**Sorry if the name sucks but I couldn't think of any other names for a falcon Pokémon. I hope I can do better for its evolution which will be a steel and flying type. If anyone has a better name for it and its evolution, let me know.**


End file.
